gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission
Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission is one of the three courier missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, found at Roboi's Food Mart in Commerce, Los Santos. The side mission is triggered by getting on the BMX bike parked there. Once all the courier missions are completed, Roboi's Food Mart will become an asset and will generate income daily, which can be collected by standing into the dollar marker that appears after completing the mission. General The mission starts as soon as the player gets on the BMX. The player has to deliver food packages to various places around Los Santos before the time runs out. A corona appears when the player reaches the delivery location. The player must throw the package in the corona. If Carl misses, he can go and take the package back by riding over it and throw it again. If he drops a package and moves on, the package will disappear after sometime. In other words, dropped packages are either picked up immediately or lost. The player must complete its all 4 levels to unlock the asset. On the final level CJ will need to deliver 6 items, however they will be literally all over the city, from one end to the other, so he will need to pedal pretty fast to get there and back to Roboi's Food Mart in time. Falling/getting off of the bike will result in 20 seconds allotted to return to the bike. Not returning in sufficient time will end the mission. Similar missions need to be done in San Fierro and Las Venturas later in the game, however they are marginally easier due to the fact that Carl uses motorized transport. Tips *With at least a slightly upgraded bike skill, and pausing to check the map before tackling the coronas, the mission will be very easy and very rewarding to both those who just started the game, and those who have already progressed through all of the cities. *During the mission, Carl is still subject to attack by enemy gang members. For that reason it's advisable to do the mission fairly early on before gang warfare becomes an issue, take over all the territories, or at least ensure Carl has full armor and health before attempting it (which is also advisable as Carl may take damage if the BMX is struck by another vehicle during the mission). *As all targets are predetermined, remembering their locations and quickly heading to them after each level may give the player an advantage. *Try to avoid the northeast areas of Los Santos (East Beach and Las Colinas), as their slopes are very hard to overcome with a bicycle. Mission Layout Reward For each level money is based upon time left plus items held. Bonus for maximum-items-held at the end of each level is thus: # $300 for a total of around $1,000. # $200 for a total of around $2,300. # $200 for a total of around $5,700. # $200 for a total of around $4,300. It is estimated that the missions can be worth around $15,000. It can be noted that each package left is worth $100. Accumulation as an Asset The Food Mart will accumulate money like all assets, and will accumulate up to $2,000 over time. The asset will continue to be available even after the events of The Green Sabre which temporarily shuts down the other Los Santos' cash-generating asset point, the Johnson House. Video Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Asset Missions